Snow White Queen
by Mad Genius Juul
Summary: Sam is afraid of the dark.


**Snow White Queen**

**a songfic by Juul**

**A/N: This is my first Danny Phantom fanfiction. It is a songfic to the Evanescence song "Snow White Queen." It ****is track six on the new CD, 'The Open Door.' Hope this story's pretty good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP (Life's not fair, is it?). Butch Hartman's brilliant being does. I didn't write Snow White Queen. ****Amy Lee and Terry Balsamo's genius minds did.**

Samantha "Sam" Manson walked into her bedroom and shut the door. Everyone thought that she was fine. Everyone thought that she was okay. They were wrong. Sam was not okay. Especially not since Vlad Masters/Plasmius started popping up around Amity Park. Danny was aware of this, and tried his best to ignore him. Sam couldn't ignore him, however. It was kind of hard to ignore someone when you knew that they were stalking you. The goth didn't know what Plasmius would want with her, but she knew it was definately not good.

Sam thought about telling Danny, but she didn't want to scare him. If Danny knew that Vlad could possibly be stalking Sam, Danny would surely kill him. But what happened to halfas when they died? Danny often wondered that; Sam could tell. Whenever someone mentioned death and/or ghosts, Danny got this weird look in his eyes. He was so protective over Sam, he would never let anyone hurt her in any way shape or form.

But he couldn't prevent what he did not know of.

**Stoplight lock the door**

**Don't look back**

**Undress in the dark**

**And hide from you**

**All of you**

Sam looked out her bedroom window and made sure Plasmius' creepy ghostly form wasn't outside her window. She could've sworn once that she saw him out there. God, just the thought of it ran chills down the goth girl's spine. Sam had only met Vlad once, she forgot the occasion, but her first impression was not good about him. And the bad thing was that her first impressions were rarely wrong. After locking the door and all of the windows in her room, Sam changed into her night clothes.

She felt so childish now. Afraid of the dark? Dear lord, what was Sam thinking? But it was a good reason to be afraid of the dark. Ghosts could go anywhere they wanted, basically. Ghosts could do anything they wanted. Apparently Vlad thought so, too. Sam turned out the light and dived onto her bed, hurriedly pulling the black curtains of the canopy shut and pulling the blankets up over her entire body. One thing, above all others, that scared her about Vlad was something he said about her once, when he was fighting Danny: "This one may prove valuable if I am to defeat the notorious Danny Phantom. Also, she is quite beautiful for a mere child."

**You'll never know the way your words have haunted me**

**I can't believe you'd ask these things of me**

**You don't know me**

Darkness, complete darkness was all the terrified girl could see. Just the thought of pulling the covers down and seeing Vlad Plasmius' horrid figure in her room was enough to send her screaming. What could that sick, pseudo insane bastard want with her? Sam could only think of the possibilities, all of them equally horrifying in their own, twisted ways.

"I wish Danny was here," Sam whispered to herself.

00000000000

Unbeknownst to Sam, Vlad _was _indeed watching her. He was outside her bedroom window, intangible. He emitted a low, evil laugh. "Foolish children," he said, "she will belong to me. Once she is mine, that ghost boy will do anything to save her." The evil halfa looked up into the pitch black sky and the few glittering stars. "Only time will tell."

**You belong to me,**

**My Snow White Queen**

**There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over**

**Soon, I know you'll see**

**You're just like me**

**Don't scream anymore, my love,**

**Cause all I want is you**

Sam tried her hardest to get to sleep. All attempts failed. She could feel him watching her; his eyes burning painfully into her soul. This was getting too creepy, too... tired. Sam could finally feel a half-unwanted sleep consuming her thoughts. Sam was afraid to fall asleep now-- she had been ever since she knew Vlad was stalking her. Ghosts could get into people's dreams.

**Wake up in a dream**

**Frozen fear**

**All your hands on me**

**I can't scream**

**I can't scream**

**I can't escape the twisted way you think of me**

**I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep**

**I don't sleep**

Sam was in a completely pitch black room. She looked around. Not a soul was present. Then she saw two eyes, glowing red, in the darkness. Sam kneeled down and put her hands over her head. Nobody needn't tell her who those glowing daggers belonged to.

_Vlad Plasmius._

"So," he said, making his way eerily towards the cowering goth, "you've noticed I've been watching you." Vlad put his hands on Sam's shoulders and smiled evilly. "You and Danny Fenton are best friends. He would do anything to save you. And what if I kidnapped you? He would come and save you, no?"

Sam tried to just ignore him. _Come on, _she thought, _wake up, it's only a dream. A horrible dream._ This was no dream, this was clearly a nightmare. Vlad moved around in front of Sam and bent over a bit so he was eye level with her.

"Just think, Samantha," said Vlad in a freakishly quiet, calm voice that haunted Sam's mind, "without that dolt, Danny Phantom, you and I can rule. I know you don't like the way the world is. Just think about it. He gently pushed her backwards onto the ground, and kneeled down beside her. "Ruling would be nice, wouldn't it? You could finally be yourself without any objections-- nobody would question the power of an evil halfa's Snow White Queen, like yourself."

Vlad was making unwanted advances towards her, and it was scaring the complete life out of Sam. "This is just a dream," she said, "this isn't happening."

"It may be a dream," said Vlad, kissing her on the cheek, "but I have learned to enter other people's dreams, my love."

**You belong to me,**

**My Snow White Queen**

**There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over**

**Soon, I know you'll see**

**You're just like me**

**Don't scream anymore, my love,**

**Cause all I want is you**

"My dear, Samantha," said Vlad as he looked his hostage up and down, "you and I; we're not so different. Just like me and Danny Phantom, we're both half-ghosts, are we not?"

"Get the hell out of my dreams," said Sam. She was so tired of dealing with the constant fear and paranoia of him stalking her, and now it was worse since he now haunted her dreams, too. "Get the hell out of my mind."

"Fine, then, my queen," said Vlad, pulling Sam close to him, "I'll just go after Danny instead. After all, he is the one you love, for some odd reason."

"NO!" protested Sam. "Please, don't hurt Danny."

"Then you surrender," said Vlad.

Sam nodded slowly.

**I can't save your life**

**Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting**

**I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare**

**As my world divides**

Sam woke up in a cold sweat, her heart beating a million miles an hour. "Thank God," she said to herself, "it was only a nightmare. I'm so sick of _him._ And his nightmares." Sam looked at the clock on her bedside table. 4:20 in the morning.

"What the hell," said Sam, getting out of bed, "I can't sleep, so I'll just get up. I'll have to get ready for school in two hours anyway."

Sam also decided that she would definately tell Danny later today. And if Vlad threatened him, she would willingly sacrifice herself. Danny Fenton meant the world to her.

**You belong to me,**

**My Snow White Queen**

**There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over**

**Soon, I know you'll see**

**You're just like me**

**Don't scream anymore, my love,**

**Cause all I want is you**

**All I want is you**

**All I want is you**

**All I want is you**

Sam ran past a group of people to catch up with Danny after school. "Danny!" she yelled, waving her arms in the air. "I need to talk to you! Alone."

Danny walked over to her. "Yeah?" Danny put his hand on her shoulder and Sam couldn't help but feel safer already.

Sam and Danny walked around the side of the building, where no one was standing or hanging out. Okay, here it goes. "Danny," said Sam in a timid voice, "Vlad Plasmius is stalking me."

"No way!" said Danny, unsure of what to do. "Really?"

Sam nodded, sadly.

Danny changed into Danny Phantom and tried to fly up into the air. "I'll kick his sorry ass!"

"Danny!" said Sam, grabbing him by his ankle, causing him to come back down to the ground. "No, you can't!"

"Why not?" asked Danny.

"Because, I love you, Danny." There, she finally said it. "And I don't want you to get hurt. Especially over me."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. "Well, I love you, too. I've been meaning to tell you, but I was afraid of what you might say."

"Promise me you won't go looking for Vlad," said Sam, grabbing Danny's arm and giving him a pleading look.

Danny paused for a moment, then said, "I promise."

**A/N: There you have it, my first Danny Phantom fanfiction. Man, they shouldn't cancel that show! It rocks!**


End file.
